


Sweet Dreams

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Crossover, Dreams, F/F, Gen, Princes & Princesses, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sleeping princesses share sweet songs and sweet dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loathlylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loathlylady/gifts).



Briar Rose skipped through the forest, surrounded by woodland creatures, as she often was. Her usual retinue of birds, rabbits, chipmunks, and squirrels were keeping pace as she explored a new area of the forest. She was humming as she walked, as she often did, and the birds occasionally chirped in tune.

The trees began to grow closer and closer together, and the underbrush became denser, as Briar Rose traveled farther than she ever had before. She was almost about to turn back, fearing that she would become lost in the dark woods, when she heard a faint noise of someone else singing.

Immediately halting her own tune, more vocalizations than an actual song, Briar Rose hushed her friends and followed the sound towards its source. She quelled her apprehension as the singing led her further into the deep forest, and finally she broke into a small clearing around a decrepit castle. It wasn't the castle she often gazed at, but an older one that she first assumed to be abandoned. As she neared the walls, the singing became clearer, and Briar Rose could distinguish the words that the other girl sang.

"I'm wishing, I'm wishing. For the one I love. To find me, to find me, today."

Briar Rose peeked around the wall, and saw a pretty young girl in clothes similar to her own, singing to a group of doves. She figured that the girl must be a servant of the castle's occupants, and crept closer. When she got nearer, Briar Rose was struck by the other girl's perfect pale skin and contrasting deep black hair. Her skin was paler than the flour that her aunts cooked with, and her hair darker than the deepest, scariest parts of the forest.

In all her life Briar Rose had never seen someone so beautiful as this girl. And her voice was even lovelier than her face! Briar Rose felt a stirring sensation deep within her - a sensation she had never felt before, even in her dreams of waltzing with a prince.

The other girl's song was infectious, and Briar Rose could not help but quietly hum along. Soon her humming turned into vocalizing, and the other girl looked up, shock plain on her face. Briar Rose smiled her most charming smile, which seemed to put the other girl at ease. She resumed her song and they finished the duet together.

Though she had always been told not to talk to strangers, Briar Rose could not imagine that that injunction applied to serving girls with a voice as glorious as this girl's. Hesitantly, she held out her hand in greeting.

"Hello. My name is Briar Rose."

"Oh! I'm Snow White" she replied. Her speaking voice was as delicate as her singing voice, and Briar Rose was even more enchanted.

They spoke and sang together all afternoon, but soon darkness began to fall, and a cruel voice shouted for Snow White. The fair girl immediately ran off to answer the summons, and Briar Rose realized that she would have to scurry if she was going to get back to the cottage in time for supper.

o)(O)(o

Days and months passed, and Briar Rose finally met the handsome prince of her dreams, but she never forgot that afternoon with Snow White. And as she learned of her true heritage and made her way to the castle, Briar- Aurora hoped that her maiden friend could become a princess too someday. And as her world dissolved into darkness, Aurora knew she would dream, not of the man in the forest, but of her fair maiden. Little did she know that, miles away, another girl slept an enchanted sleep and dreamed of the same afternoon.


End file.
